everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer Cards
'''Lucifer Cards '''is a 2015-introduced all round character whom is currently a student at Ever After High, having been a former student at Wonderland High. Lucifer is the successor of one of the many card soldiers who work for Wonderland’s Kingdom of Hearts. He is destined to assist his colleagues and Alice’s successor (Alistair) in painting the roses red and assisting the Jam Tarts trial. He is transgender, having been born a girl and choosing to identify as a boy, and uses the he/him pronouns. Parent Story: Alice's Adventures In Wonderland Lucifer's Destiny TBD How does Lucifer come into it? TBD Views on Destiny Destiny-wise,it isn’t known what side he supports and his views appear to be mostly ambiguous. Those who are close to him tend to refer to him as a ‘Royal’ as he appreciates and desires order and organization of life, and prefers to live with a clear set off instructions. Character Personality * + quirky * + loyal * + organized * - shy * - nervous * - cowardly Lucifer is obedient, loyal and calm in the words of his associates, since he had been working under the order of the Queen of Hearts since the age of twelve, to avoid threats of decapitation and shouting (one of the things that, by his own admission, scare him), he has learned to keep himself to himself and not question anything. Like any good card soldier he is good with instructions to the point where he cannot function without them. However that is where his usefulness as a serviceman ends, as due to a significant lack of self-confidence, he struggles in believing in himself and would rather stay in his comfort zone than deviate from what he calls normal. When faced with something he is not used to, he tends to either walk away from a situation or go into a subtle panic attack. This is usually a coping mechanism seen in autistic youth, such as himself. To his friends, Lucifer is quite quirky, having a very matter-of-fact, sarcastic straight-man inspired sense of humour which to some can make him seem quite blunt. Like many of the Wonderlandians, and does tend to have brief moments of madness where he tends to appear more outgoing (he describes these as moments where he is ‘out of his mind’), this is when people find him most approachable and is when he is most likely to be associating with others. Interests * Luce basically loves movies, all of them. * it's like an obsession * i wanted to make a reference to the room, but i think it would have been a little obscure * He also likes looking into things. So he's very analytical. * He also likes dorito chips (much mlg), tea and rich tea biscuits * Likes chess, because of the logic and order Appearance Lucifer is modestly tall, peaking at 5'7. He appears to be slightly overweight. He has slightly beige-coloured skin and an array of heart-shaped freckles on his cheeks. His eyes are a dark blue colour while his hair is black. While in Ever After, rather than having a shadow which mirrors his humanoid shape, his shadow appears as a card with legs and arms, similar to the card soldiers seen in Spring Unsprung. Relationships Family Lucifer has a rather estranged bond with his mother and father, having been raised by various members of the card army, rather than his parents. He does hold good memories of spending time with the pair. He knows that his mother immigrated from South Korea, and according to his father, he is very much like her, but that’s pretty much it. Lucifer has also a few brothers who also attend the school. Outside of lessons he avoids them as they aren’t really considerate of his loathing for loud noises, as they tend to be rather rowdy. Pet Lucifer has tamed and domesticated a castle rat whom he has named Flannery. He is rather protective of them and enjoys looking after his rat. Friends The Wonderlandians In general, Lucifer does not think very much of the majority of the Wonderlandians. He respects Lizzie Hearts as his employer and happily carries out any orders or requests she may have. He heavily disapproves of Kitty Cheshire's chaotic and destructive attitudes, and avoids her whenever he can. He finds Madeline Hatter annoying, and doesn't have an opinion on Bunny Blanc. As for Alistair Wonderland, he doesn't exactly call him a friend, though he is involved with his and Bunny's chess club. TBD Romance TBD Outfits Portrayal Voice Actor TBD "Face Claim" TBD Quotes Category:MeredithAgnesPoe Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Males Category:Transgender Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland